


ily (Misiva)

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim





	ily (Misiva)

El papel en sus manos le quema. Lo estruja y lo deja caer en el suelo. Saca con las manos temblorosas un cigarrillo que enciende luego de varios intentos.

Las lágrimas no van a brotar de sus ojos por más que se le amontonen, lo decidió el mismo instante en el que encontró el departamento vacío, sin rastros de la presencia de Bill o sus millones de cosas.

Da una última calada y aplasta la colilla contra el suelo.

A su mundo interior le está ocurriendo el Armagedón, o algo así, pero debe de conservar la calma. Como sea. Necesita tomar una pastilla, dormir unas horas y ver cómo seguirá con su vida.

 _Sí._

 _Necesita_ ser fuerte, así como no lo ha sido en sus veintitrés años.

Porque, aceptándolo, no tiene vida, su vida es él y Tokio Hotel; y sabe que lo verá en menos de cinco días, al acabar las vacaciones, así como lo verá todo el resto de su jodida vida hasta que la banda deje de ser exitosa o hasta que dejen de ser hermanos.

Toma un gran sorbo de agua y enciende otro cigarrillo más.

En vez de ir a su habitación a enterrar el rostro en la almohada, hace caso a una súbita necesidad y, arrastrando los pies, regresa al lugar en el que la carta está hecha una pequeña bola.

La recoge y se sienta en uno de los sillones.

Es un mero papel arrancado de una agenda. Le causa gracia amarga que ni las líneas hayan evitado que Bill escribiese inclinado hacia abajo.

Relee una y otra vez, pero el veneno suave de las palabras de adiós y de ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto se le siguen incrustando en la piel.

Habían tenido las de perder desde el comienzo, sin embargo, siempre pensó que iría a ser un elemento externo el que les separase, preferentemente el mundo entero y su moralidad hipócrita. No que Bill se quebrase por las mentiras y tretas a las que recurrían por estar juntos de un modo en el que estaba mal.

Está resuelto a actuar como si jamás hubiese ocurrido algo, si eso es lo que Bill quiere, aunque esa inercia vaya a provocar que el corazón se le parta en dos.

Será de ese modo, no luchará por ese amor que le entibia el alma y el cuerpo desde que tiene conciencia. Todo por las tres putas letras con las que termina la carta.

“ily”.

¿Ily? ¿ _I love you_?… Su Bibi no pondría eso, mucho menos para despedirse. Contrariamente, le sabe a broma de muy mal gusto o como una bofetada en el rostro. Ya que Bill, su adorado hermano, odia el inglés y odió todas las veces que le dijo, bromeando, _baby_ o _I love you, need you, want you_. Así que esa persona que ha escrito eso se le hace desconocida.

Puede ser una total exageración o que busque cualquier excusa para no derrumbarse, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

Sintiendo que el pecho se le estrecha y le oprime todos los órganos, cierra los ojos y deja caer la cabeza.

-fin-


End file.
